


Death Breaths Life

by Peggysousfan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bellarke, But different, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ghost!Clarke, Grounder Clarke Griffin, Happy Ending, Mount Weather, The 100 (TV) Season 1, based on a prompt, divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan
Summary: Bellamy Blake has always had the ability to see and speak with ghosts. Every since he was a child they helped him protect his baby sister on the Ark, speaking and giving him warnings of the Guards. Even now on the ground they still appear. Many don't speak English or seem as helpful, until a fair skinned blonde ghost makes an appearance.How will her presence affect Bellamy and the rest of the Delinquents?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Bellamy has always been able to see ghosts, ever since he was a child. As anyone would be, he was intimidated and slightly freighted at the sight of them. They would wonder around the Ark aimlessly, some following or watching over loved ones after they've been floated. Some were more violent and leaned towards the gruesome side when they were killed in an accidental fire or murdered. Those are the ghost that gave the young Blake nightmares. However they all weren't as horrible or as wicked as they would seem.

When Bellamy Blake was six years old his mother broke the law and had a second child; a baby girl named Octavia. Since the Ark could only sustain a certain number in population, anyone who had more then one child would be floated. Leaving the second born to be taken away and floated at the age of 18 once reviewed. Because of this Bellamy had sworn to protect and keep her safe at all costs. Not matter what he had to do. It wasn't her fault she was born and now she can't have a life without risk of being killed. It wasn't right, nor fair. And Bellamy wasn't alone in this belief.

The ghosts of the Ark had begun to assist Bellamy in helping keep his sister safe. They would warn him about surprise inspections or tell him when Guards would be arriving whenever his mother wasn't home.

For many years it worked out as planned. Until one day it hadn't.

A small party was hosted on the Ark, a masquerade, and to the Blakes it would have been a perfect opportunity for her to leave their quarters and be apart of the Ark, even if it was only for a few hours. In the beginning it was fine, until it wasn't. Octavia was arrested and their mother floated for her 'crime'. Leaving Bellamy alone in their quarters with the lingering dead. It wasn't until he heard his sister was being sent to Earth that he took immediate, and deadly bold, action. In the end he made his way on the dropship to protect his sister. All the way down to Earth.

The ground... it was freedom. It was everything the 100 delinquents and Bellamy could have wanted. They began hunting and gathering what they could find, building small tents from materials on the drop ship for temporary shelter, and more. Life seemed to be going on perfectly, until Bellamy saw something he never dreamed he would see. Ghosts from recent deaths' on the ground. They weren't the only human being on Earth. Everything the thought they knew about Earth was a lie.

The last grounder didn't die during the bombs.

Bellamy started noticing more and more of them as he ventured into the woods for hunting. To think his life's knowledge was wrong couldn't have been more strange... the ghosts didn't even speak English. Over the last 97 years the remaining grounders evolved and started a new language, one Bellamy has never heard before. Each and every ghost he encounters grunts and argues with each other or tries to speak to him, but Bellamy can never make out what they're saying.

They all seemed the same after a while, all except for one. A girl, blonde and bright, began handing around skaikru more often than not, and her presence shook Bellamy to his core. He tries to play it off as much as possible but the more the dead grounder appeared the more Bellamy struggled to ignore her. She seemed more vibrant and colorful than the rest, transparent of course like all ghosts, but something about her was different entirely.

One day as Bellamy went out hunting, he noticed her following him from afar. Not thinking too much about it, seeing as they couldn't communicate, he just ignored her. Rather than glancing over his shoulder to see where she was Bellamy kept his head down to follow the set of boar tracks he discovered. They were perfect, maybe too perfect. But before Bellamy could even think on that a voice comes form behind him, startling him into shock.

"Stop! You can't go that way." Bellamy jumps at the sound and swivels around to come face to face with the blonde grounder whose been following him. Like the other ghosts she's transparent mostly with a wispy white outline around her form, but this close? She's more lively than the rest. "They're in the trees waiting for you. Come on, you'll be safe over here."

At her tilted head he shakes off his residual shock and eyes the trees wearily before following her on the opposite path. The reach a small, weathered down, under pass. Far from the hunting spot Bellamy had been previously. The chilling air sends a shiver down his spine, so he takes the liberty of starting a small fire to warm up. As it lights he sits on a log and looks at his surroundings, luckily no one was there; that is to say apart from the ghost that apparently speaks English.

She wonders around the perimeter before walking back towards Bellamy, eyeing him and his state of mind. He hasn't said a word or done much since she stopped his journey and save his life. She doesn't see any visual injuries but asks the biting question anyway. "Are you okay?"

"You speak English!?" He says suddenly, his shock wearing off.

The blonde smirks gently at this surprise and nods. "I do." He furrows his brow suddenly it isn't hard to understand why. He's wondering why she does and the others don't. "In our culture only strong warriors, leaders, and certain healers speak your language."

"Why?" In response she shrugs.

"Its been that way for generations, skaiheda." Her use of her grounder tongue intrigues him. When he hears the other speak trig it normally annoys him, simply because he has no idea what they're saying. But hearing it from her? It was music to his ear.

"That means leader of the sky people, right?"

"Yes." He hums in acknowledgment and chances another glance at her. She's much closer than before and practically sitting beside him. She's so pale and transparent, yet glowing in the small fire. Vibrant yet soft.

She seemed so different compared to the others. Kinder, stronger, yet familiar? Not only because she spoke his language, but her presence was more comforting and kind. She looked similar to the others, her clothing layered and hair done up in intricate braids, the length long. She had residual scars and red marks scattered over her neck, and there no doubt were small marks peaking from the hem of her shirt sleeve. Bellamy knew that the soul resembled the marks of the person's body before they died. So to see this young, beautiful, woman next to him covered with what is no doubt painful memories, he couldn't help but want to take it all away. What ever way she died... it wasn't pleasant. He knew better than to ask, however. Many spirits and remaining souls grew angry and violent when asked about their deaths.

"I'm Bellamy." He offers, and catches her eye to his. He sees her bite her lower lip and look away, unsure if she should respond in kind. But to hell with it, she was dead. Why should it matter if this man from the sky knew her name?

"Ai laik Klarke, kom trikru. Well, I was anyway." Her expression saddens then, and Bellamy wishes for nothing more than to nudge her shoulder or embrace her tightly. No one she should have to live outside of death, wondering around and seeing others alive, while knowing they can never go back to their lives.

"Its nice to meet you, Clarke." Clarke looks over to him on her left, her blue eyes shining a little brighter than before, and the smirk on her lips turning upwards further.

"You too, Belomi."

"It's Bell-a-my." She furrows her brow and glances away. Confusion evident. He laughs lightly at her confusion and says, "You said my name wrong. It's Bellamy."

"Belomi." She repeats with a roll of her eyes, and his laughter rises.

"Clarke, its pronounced with an 'a'. Bell..a...my. Bellamy." She gives him an unamused expression, one he laughs at in return. It doesn't go unnoticed that her smile widens either.

"Alright... BellAmy." She says sharply, but when he turns he can see her smile widening. It was the first time he's seen her look even remotely happy or relaxed. Her smile is bright and enchanting and he doesn't want it to ever leave her face.

He couldn't see her as well as he could someone alive, but he could see Clarke better than others. She had more color to her complexion then most but still had the thin white outline like everyone else. She may be a grounder, dead and moving through the in-between, but she was the most beautiful woman he's ever laid his eyes on.

Her hair, like many others, was long and braided. But unlike most it wasn't dark or muddled, it was light. Her eyes were a vibrant blue and it was easy for Bellamy to get lost in them.

"What?" At her voice he jumps a little, having forgotten he was staring.

"Sorry." He clears his throat and looks away, curing to himself for being so naïve.

Clarke may be kind, enchanting, and beautiful, but it could never go anywhere between them. She was dead and gone and Bellamy... Well he was alive. He couldn't even reach out to touch her. There was no point in falling; but it's easier said than done.

"You said Trikru when you introduced yourself. What does that mean?" As Bellamy asks this Clarke's smirk tilts up towards a smile. Of course her smile would make his heart skip a beat. He really needed a reality check.

"Its the clan I'm from. There are twelve all together."

"So grounders have separate camps basically?"

"Yes. We each have our own set of lands and boundaries and trading posts developed over the years." She looks away to the fire as her words linger in the air. She was holding back. "There's a coalition, peace treaty really, between them. So when you and your people landed in Trikru territory..."

"We started something." Bellamy finishes her words, and she nods in confirmation. It wasn't a small something either. It was a war. The Delinquents landed in taken land and practically moved in uninvited. Of course there would be a war.

"All twelve clans will come together and wipe out your people if this doesn't end soon. Either that or the Mountain will get involved." She chances a glance his way, her form shaken slightly. "Either way you won't want any of the outcomes."

"So what can we do?"

"Try to make peace with the commander. Lexa. She created the coalition, and if you plead your case well, she may let you live." Clarke keeps her head down as she speaks, busing her hands and she keeps her eyes diverted. Bellamy can see exactly why that is, or so he may think. Clarke doesn't want war or blood shed. She wants peace. How ever she died must have been in a war, and its understandable why she would want the killing to stop.

Its why she saved his life only moments ago. She doesn't want the killing to continue between them. Clarke was hanging around skaikru for a reason, perhaps to see if they were worthy of being saved, to be at peace, and given her recent actions Bellamy assumes this is the answer. They may have earned a chance towards peace. If they played their cards right they could stop the war they were in and the violence could end.

If only it were so simple.

A grounder keeps Octavia hidden when she's injured, leaving Bellamy and the others to search for her. Clarke follows and tells Bellamy he can trust the man who saved Octavia, he used to be her friend. His name is Lincoln and he's more trustworthy than he thinks. Of course Bellamy was skeptical, but he talks the man down and they agree to meet for peace. Unfortunately it wasn't Lexa Bellamy was meeting, but her war chief Anya. To which Clarke was not at all pleased about.

"Of course she sent her." With the roll of her eyes Bellamy glances at the dead woman beside him, his voice low.

"You know her too?" When Clarke nods 'yes' he asks, "Can we trust her to keep her word? No weapons?" For several long moments Clarke says nothing, simply stares off into the trees surrounding them. Bellamy nearly asks again when she finally speaks.

"No." And as she feared Bellamy had his people bring weapons' and reinforcement. "Bellamy, wait! Don't shoot first, okay? If you do this war will never end."

He nods at her request but nothing goes as planned. The woman, Anya, is not so diplomatic or easy to deal with, and to top it off Jasper finds grounders in the trees ready to fire and kill Bellamy, along with the rest. Clarke, though unable to do anything, notices them soon after but is unable to warn Bellamy. And then the first gun shots are fired.

The war has officially begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln, a now allay and friend- though for Octavia more than a 'friend- (Much to Bellamy's disapproval) does what he can to help skaikru, and heeds wise advice. Leave while you still can. Its the only way the delinquents will survive. The land they arrived on is already taken by Trikru, and now they are at war wit not one, but twelve clans. The coalition will make sure of that.

And yet they never listen. The 100 landed here and faced all odds. They survived when their own people sent them to die, and this was their home. They've tried to make peace and now it was time to fight. Lincoln stammers away for the Sea, the only place he can go where war won't follow. Octavia sides with him, leaving her brother shaken, but he knows she'll be safe. Lincoln will make sure of it. Bellamy trust Clarke, and she trust Lincoln, so to him it was worth the risk. Octavia meant everything to Bellamy and he knew he could trust this grounder to keep her safe.

And that's exactly what he wanted. For his sister to be secured while he stayed behind and fought this war once and for all.

There wasn't much Bellamy and the hundred could do. They were low on bullets and even fewer knew how to shoot. Raven had begun to use a bomb and blew the bridge connecting the plains, but it only have them a few more days. With a bit of luck on their side they had discovered the rocket fuel under the dropship and came up with the idea of ring of fire. Only it would take more time than they had.

Bellamy glances Clarke's way as he makes the announcement for their plan, and her form shifts more vividly for several moments. She's angry. It's not a look Bellamy whished to see on her but this was their only option to defend their home.

"Ammo will be passed around, ten clips per person. That's all we have to spare. We only use them when the grounders get to close. While we do-"

"Bellamy." He turns around and sees Clarke with her arms crossed over her chest, while the delinquents look questioning at their leader. "You need to leave. Listen to Lincoln!"

"Not now." He mumbles, glancing in her direction. She's pissed, that much is obvious, but also worried. He's never seen her like this before. "While we use the guns, Raven will wire the dropship and get everything ready."

"Bellamy! You can't do this! It will draw the Mountain Men." As she shouts Bellamy sighs. This isn't going as planned.

"As if I'm suppose to know what that even means." The delinquents murmur before Bellamy looks away from Clarke. "Gather what you can and get ready! Until Raven gets the rockets ready we stand our ground."

"This is a mistake." She shakes her head vigorously while looking away, as if she can't even meet his eye anymore.

"Clarke-"

"Don't!" Her form looks more vivid and solid momentarily as a small shine lights in her eyes, as if she wanted to cry. "If you do this I won't be able to stop them. You're going to get them," She point to the delinquents, "And yourself killed! The Mountain Men will come and you won't be able to stop them."

"Clarke, wait-"

"No!"

Before Bellamy could even blink Clarke was gone. He had to do this without her, show her that they could get the job done. All Bellamy could do is hope she would understand when this was over.

But he couldn't have been more wrong.

While the bullets had made a small impact, and the fire had taken care of a large number, everything did not go according to plan. The ring of Fire was not enough, and although it pushed back the grounder army there was a new foe at play. The Mountain Men. Bellamy was one of the few outside of the dropship when the rocket fuel went off- he tried and flight all he could before running away from the flames- which left him to return to an empty dropship. His friends and people were long gone.

At first he was at a loss of words. Where could they have gone? All of the grounders were burned alive or ran for safety. There was no possible way they could have taken over 80 people in a matter of hours. But as he thinks over the possibilities the words Clarke has spoken rang in his mind. Mountain Men.

The people in the Mountain took the delinquents and now Bellamy had to save them.

He checks everything he can left over in the dropship for leads, but comes up with nothing. The only possible Mountain Clarke could have meant is Mount Weather. The military facility Jaha told the delinquents to use for supplies. Only it wasn't what they all had thought it to be. There must be survivors living there. And those survivors kidnapped the remaining of the hundred.


	3. Chapter 3

Bellamy leaves the sight of the drop ship in hopes of finding a trail. A trail leading to God knows where to a situation he could never know of, nor what to expect. There was no plan, but a fire of hope to discover the truth in what has happened to the hundred. The remaining number of Bellamy's people.

As he walks through the thick brush and forest of towering trees, the wind shifts it's course and Bellamy feels as if he wasn't alone. He stops in his tracks and glances at his surroundings before they land on a familiar blonde figure. Clark. He blinks a few time to make sure she's real and she is.

"You came back." He comments, but she doesn't answer. Instead she keeps her head down and walks in a direction, leaving Bellamy to follow. "You're mad." Again she doesn't respond. "Clarke, come on. Say something."

She fades in and out more before stopping, and he blinks to make sure she's still there. She seems different yet the same all at once. Bellamy knew she was angry, hell she had every right to be. If he had listened to her this could have been avoided, but that's not the case anymore. They're in this mess and now have to deal with it. 

It was wrong of him to go against her and everything she had warned. She was right. But what confused Bellamy more is Clarke determination to avoid the Mountain. And he knew she wasn't open to talk about it any further. From how she seemed, the fear as clear as day in her eyes, she knew the Mountain was horrid, and she did not want the same fate for Bellamy and his people.

"If you want to save your people you have to keep moving. Lincoln may be able to help."

"Lincoln? The grounder that's with Octavia, right?" Clarke nods at his question as she moves along and Bellamy follows as close as he can. For a dead girl she moves fast.

"Come on, they should be this way."

The pair walk along a ridge and near a cave system. It's dark and many parts are a tight fit, but Bellamy manages to get through. Small bags are packed, first, and two packs strewn over the cave. It was obvious Octavia and Lincoln haven't left yet but we're close to being gone.

Clarke takes a seat on the ground and looks down, avoiding Bellamy. He knows he screwed up and he didn't understand why her disappointment and hurt affected him so much.

"Clarke." He tries, but she continues to evade his conversational attempts. "Come on, please say somet-"

"Like what, Bellamy?!" Her outburst catches him off guard and he steps backwards. "I told you to leave, to listen to Lincoln or else the Mountain Men would come. Now look what happened!"

"I'm sorry!" He pleads, steeping forward. "I didn't understand what it all meant. In that moment we had one enemy-one war- and I didn't think any further than that."

Clarke huffs and rolls her eyes, her form bright with the small candles lit around the area. Bellamy tried to not get lost in her beauty as she paces through the light.

"Clarke... As far as we knew the only Mountain there was to know about was a supply depot called Mount Weather. I didn't know there were kidnapping survivors living-"

"Survivors? They're not survivors of any kind, Bellamy. They're killers! Monsters! They kidnap people and torment them. Drain them of blood or destroy who they once we're and turn them into reapers! Monsters beyond recognition. If you had just listened when I told you to leave your people would still be safe. Now there's no telling what the Mountain Men will do!"

He gulps at her shout, her words settling in. The people in Mount Whether were harsh and cruel, but how could Clarke have known all of this? How could she know they drained people for blood? Tortured them or made them reapers? Bellamy was almost afraid to ask, but his curiosity got the best of him.

"How do you know any of this?" The look in her eyes sends a cold shiver up his spine and he immediately feels regret. Once step form her had him take one step back. The fire in her eyes was mixed with fear and so many other emotions Bellamy couldn't figure out them all.

"How do you think I died?" Her whisper is so low he barely catches it, even with her close proximity.

"Bell?" Bellamy jumps at the voice from behind him and comes face to face with his sister. The young woman who was suppose to be half way to the sea by now. He will have to finish his conversation with Clarke later.

"O." The young Blake runs to embrace her brother while Lincoln stand back waiting to shake hands with Bellamy. He thanks the grounder for keeping his sister safe and he nods.

"Bell what are you doing here?"

Now was not the time for small talk, but a time for action. Who knew how much time the delinquents had before something bad began. Without lingering on the details of the failed strategy to finish the war, Bellamy explains they need Lincoln's help, along with his people. With the help of the grounders, Bellamy could help free the hundred and everyone else inside.

"We need your help. The hundred are gone."

"We?" Bellamy ignores Lincoln's question as his sister over voices him.

"What?! Where are they? Did the plan not work?"

"It did but... There was an unexpected development-" a scoffs comes from Bellamy's left and he knows it's from Clarke. He gives her a subtle glare before looking back at his sister. "They were taken. And it wasn't from grounders." Bellamy's gaze glides to the man behind his sister and the grounder understands immediately.

"The mountain men."

"Yeah."

"Mountain Men?" As Octavia asks in mortified confusion, her brother answers.

"I'll explain later. Right now I need Lincoln's help."

"My help? What can I do?"

Bellamy looks to Clarke who says, "He need to set up a meeting with the commander, Lexa. But to do that you'll first need to speak with Indra, her war Chief." He nods at her and turns back to Lincoln.

"I need you to set up a meeting with your commander. If we to become allies we can take down the people on Mount Weather and save everyone inside. Think you can do that?"

Lincoln glances to the side, his eyes low as he ponders Bellamy's words. It was true if they had an agreement they could save everyone. Even the living grounders being tortured. They could defeat this enemy together.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Lincoln mumbles before looking back up at the older Blake. He made a good point, Lincoln couldn't deny that. Maybe it was time to put their differences aside and work together. "It'll be difficult, and take a lot of convincing, but you may be able to get an audience with the commander.."

"How?" Octavia asks, confused at being out of the loop.

"We need to talk to Indra."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trig used, but is minimum. Translation at the bottom :)

Octavia is reluctant to approach Lincoln's village. To them he was seen as a traitor, someone who left his own people and broke their code. He left his clan to be with Octavia, and he warned the sky people of the upcoming attacks. He was not welcomed back at all. If their plan were to go wrong in anyway, it could end in his untimely demise. 

But with that aside they trudged on. Lincoln calmed her worried as much as he could while leading the way; though he didn't really need to for Bellamy. The older Blake was more so following the blonde woman in front of him. The grounder who has barley met his eye since the group left the cave. 

He understood her frustration and why she was so adamant on him and the delinquents leaving. Clarke didn't want them to succumb to the same fate as her own. From the little she has said it shook Bellamy to his core. The Mountain Men sounded dreadful, and not people to be messed with at all. But there wasn't any option left. He needed to get his people back.

Bellamy would be lying if he said he didn't regret not listening to the grounders warnings. He should have listened. And now he and his people are paying the price. All that is left to do is their best. Defeat the Mountain and rescue their people. 

"I'm sorry." He mutters, low enough for only Clarke to hear. She glances his way but continues on. "Clarke... If I could take it back I would. Please." His hand itches to reach out and grab her own, but it would never work. It would just phase through. She wasn't alive in the flesh, she was a spirit roaming the ground, helping him along the way. He couldn't touch her.

"I get it. Fighting for what you believe in, thinking you're doing right by your people." She stops then to look him in the eye, and the raw emotion there catches him off guard. "I understand, Bellamy. You did what you thought was right. You're a leader, its what you do. But sometimes you should seek advice and listen when its given. Or at least consider all other options."

He contemplates her words as they sink in. Even as a leader and doing what he thinks is best, it isn't always right. To bare the burden of the lives of everyone is a lot on one person, and would be much easier shared with someone. Someone to confide in and help him along the way. Someone to listen to or speak with when their aren't many options at all. And Clarke was all that and more to him. If only Bellamy had realizes this sooner. If only she were alive and physically with him. Everything would be different.

But of course nothing is ever that simple.

As the group walks the trail into the village, warriors from every angle appear, weapons' drawn, yet none attack. All await for orders by the woman who suddenly appears from inside a tent. Bellamy looks to Clarke on how she knew they would be here, and she give him an unimpressed look.

"What? You weren't exactly quiet on your way here. Besides the Mountain Men have been roaming more than normal. What you did only put everyone on high guard."

Bellamy tilts his head accepting the fact she was right before looking around them. The warriors were eyeing them intensely, not a sign of backing down. The woman, who he assumes is Indra, steps forward, her hand steady on the weapons' holstered on her side.

"Skai heda en natrona. Chomouda Yu hir?" Bellamy glances over to Clarke for translation who says,

"She asked why you're here." Bellamy looks to Lincoln to answer, hoping he could convince this woman to help, if not, they were all screwed in the end.

"Indra, beja. Hear yumi au."

"Chomouda? Natrona." She spews venom in her tone as she says traitor, and Lincoln holds back his flinch. He never wanted to be seen this way to his people, but he knew this war was wrong. "None of you are welcome here! You," She points to Bellamy and Octavia, "Have moldered my people and started a war you know not how to finish. Three hundred of my people burned alive! For that you will pay."

"Indra please-" But before Lincoln could say another word, she shouts in command.

"Kill them all!"

The warriors ready their weapons', arrows set to fly and swords drawn from holstered sides. Clarke tenses and turns to Bellamy, a clear warning to run, but he knew that wasn't an option. They needed an audience with the commander. Bellamy had to do everything he could so save his people.

"Wait! Klarke kom Trikru sent us!! She said you could help."

And Indra stops all movement immediately; not to mention the surrounding warriors standing down. Her eyes widen as her brows reach incredibly high on her head. It almost pained Bellamy to see. But the expression didn't last long. Just as soon as it appeared it was gone, blinked away and set in stone with the coldest expression the man had ever seen.

"Impossible!" Bellamy looks at Clarke for support and she nods, though still unsure what his angle was. 

"Its true. She said that your commander, Lexa, is the one who can make peace with our people. The Mountain men are a problem, and if we work together we can take them out. Save all of our people." Indra visible stiffen, shocked. There was no possible way Bellamy could have known who Lexa was. "I know there are grounders trapped inside the Mountain, being tortured, drained for blood, and killed. But together we can put an end to all of that!"

"You say Clarke sent you?" Bellamy nods as Lincoln stiffens to his left and blinks, while Octavia squints her eyes, at the exchange. "Then where is she? Why not come herself?" The older Blake's eyes glide to the woman in question beside him as he shrugs.

"She couldn't make it but... she's around. Look that's not important right now. What is important is saving our people. Grounder and skiakru alike." Indra looks away, thinking. 

"Why should I take your word on this? You could easily betray us and save your own people."

Bellamy looks to Clarke who in turn tries to think of a solution. What could possibly convince Indra to speak with Lexa on the matter? What common ground could Skaikru and the grounders have to defeat the Mountain? A common enemy that could be taken out faster...?

"Wait! Reapers. She doesn't know the Mountain makes our people into Reapers. They could use the tunnels to get inside, create a diversion. The Reapers have caused more problems for the clans than the Mountain, if they stop the Reaping..."

"They can stop the Mountain." Bellamy mumbles to finish her thought. She smirks and nods at him. Indra squints her eyes to see what angel Bellamy could possible have, and continues to hold her fighting stance. "What if I told you we could stop the Reapers once and for all? Use them to get inside Mount Weather? Would we get an audience then?"

"Perhaps..." At her hesitation Lincoln insists.

"Indra." She sighs and releases her hand on her sword by her side, allowing it to ease.

"I'll set up a meeting. But that is all I can promise." 

"That's all that we ask." Bellamy says Indra hesitates a moment before reaching out her arm. Bellamy looks to Clarke for instruction or warning, unsure if this was a trap. But she nods and he returns the gesture. Bellamy and Indra shake arms before stepping away from each other and depart ways. 

"Bold move." Clarke says, and Bellamy smirks. 

"Just doing what I have to, Princess." 

"Princess?" Clarke stops and crosses her arms, both Lincoln and Octavia looking at Bellamy strangely, but he ignores them. Clarke fights a smirk while Bellamy shrugs it off. 

"Calling it as I see it." His smirk grows into a grin as he walks off, and he can just barely hear Clarke snicker. 

"Real mature, skaiheda!" But there was no bite to her tone. If anything it was more amused than anything else.

Octavia's eyes suddenly widen in realization as Lincoln follows behind. She looks around but of course can't see Clarke, but knows exactly what is going on. Bellamy halts as a warmth runs right through him, his heart skipping a beat. He stops mid step and holds his heart as he startles to see Clarke walk right through him, as if she stumbles from trying to push him. Well that was new... 

"You thought that would work?" He questions and Clarke shrugs. 

"Well it was worth a shot." He smile enchants him, her color brighter than before as her eyes sparkle in the sunlight. Bellamy's breath is taken away. 

"Bell? You coming or not?" Octavia says, brow arched, but a teasing smirk evident. Of course her brother would find a ghost to flirt with. Typical Bellamy Blake.

Clarke smirks mockingly while prancing off next to a Octavia and Lincoln, leaving Bellamy to grumble in the dust. 

"Like I said. Princess." She flips him the bird over her shoulder, drawing a sudden laugh from him.

"Seriously Bell stop flirting and come on! We don't have all day." Lincoln looks so dazed with confusion while Bellamy gulps and denies flirting, but the look in his sister's eye says otherwise. "Sure.. we'll go with that."

Clarke notices the flush in Bellamy's cheeks and bites back her own laugh. _At least Octavia could call him out and do something about it in the world of the living._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Trig: Skai heda en natrona. chomouda Yu hir  
> English: Sky leader and traitor. Why are you here?
> 
> Trig: hear yumi au  
> English: Hear us out


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... some of you may have noticed that the chapters have been increased lol. This chapter was getting long and a bit out of hand- it diverged from the plot more than expected- so I added a whole new chapter! I guess my brain wanted to go into more detail on how Bellamy forms a plan to get into Mount Weather with the Grounders help? Idk but this is the result of endless typing lol My brain just wouldn't stick to the plot

With a few days time Indra and a hand full of warriors by her side arrive at the drop ship with news from the commander. She is willing to have an audience with them, but there is no guarantee they will receive the assistance they ask for. Everyone looks a little deflated at the news but Bellamy tries to look on the brightest side of the situation. An audience was better than nothing. At least this way they could speak out on the issue at hand and explain their side of the story.

The next day they gather their packs and trek the long way to where the commander resides. Polis. The heart of grounder culture, the city of their tradition and way of life.

The journey to Polis was long and anxious, not many say much the closer they reach. Lincoln briefly describes what to expect, but no preparation could have amounted to the real thing. It was much larger than thought to be, and filled with grounders and what appeared to be market trades. Octavia and Bellamy stand in awe at the sight before them, but Lincoln and Clarke are unphased, mostly that is to say.

Clarke is somewhat reluctant to go further, but it wasn't as if anyone else could see her here. Bellamy looks her way and nods in the direction towards Lincoln and Octavia, and Clarke follows their lead.

Bellamy doesn't push or ask why she's so hesitant to be here, but then again this was a place of her last. A place she hadn't been in a long time. Somewhere she may have frequented when she was living. Bellamy knew all too well ghosts did not fair well when speaking of their pasts, it hurt too much. But now Clarke was, in a way, reliving it, and that was a torture in itself. To be in a place you would consider home and watch your old friends or family move about with their day, never knowing you were there with them the whole time? It hurt, and was hard, but Clarke had to push forward.

When they reach the tower and are escorted inside, the tension shifts. This was it, their lives and futures hung in the balance of this meeting. They have to convince the commander of peace and an alliance, if they don't they were as good as dead.

A woman, young, stays seated on a wooden thrown, a daggers blade swirling into the arms of it as her fingers swivel it around on its axis. Her hair is dark and long, braided similarly to that of Clarke's. Her face has black paint over her eyes and a small symbol on her forehead. This wasn't completely what Bellamy expected, but this was Earth. He should have expected anything.

"You must be Bellamy, leader of the sky people." She says. He nods at her words as she stands, walking his way. Lexa stands before him, as if scanning over him to sense any misleading intention. "I hear from my war chief that you wish to speak about an alliance. Of peace."

"I do."

"Why?" Lexa stands with her hands behind her back, her gaze staring him down. Bellamy explains the situation with his people and the Mountain, along with the idea of allying with the grounders in order to save everyone, skaikru and grounder alike. "You speak of peace and working together, and yet you are the reason three hundred of my people are dead."

She was right, of course. And with the way this conversation was headed, Bellamy already knew an alliance would not happen. What could he say that would get her attention? He looks to Clarke. She thinks for a moment before saying, "Tell her, while that is true, it was a battle waged in war. You did what you had to do, as a leader, for your people. Tell her the truth about the Ark and why you're here."

And so he does. Of course the commander is not persuaded so easily, but she is more convinced on skaikrus behalf. They weren't here to fight and kill, nor did they want war. They simply were trying to survive in a world they knew nothing about; abandoned by their own people in space.

"Alright, you may have your truce. But on one condition." Bellamy and Clarke share a glance of confusion before looking back at Lexa. "Once the Mountain Men are taken out, and our enemy has been destroyed, skaikru will become the thirteenth clan."

To say Bellmay and the other were shocked would be an understatement. Only days ago she sent an army of three hundred people to wipe out the delinquents, and now she's offering a secure alliance through her coalition?

"She wants access to your weapons and tactics." Clarke mutters quietly as she figures out the commanders reasoning. "Skaikru has more advanced medicine and strategy than we do. To her your more useful as an Allie than an enemy."

Bellamy nods subtly at her explanation as he thinks over the offer. While he wasn't to keen on giving grounders access to bombs and guns, in the long run it could be beneficial to him and his people. There would be trade groups set and the hundred will be taught how to survive on the ground properly. With the help of the grounders they may actually survive, and this time without too much struggle....

"Commander, you have my word, when the Mountain is dealt with, skaikru will become the thirteenth clan."

And so it was done. Lincoln gestures for Bellamy to shake her hand to seal the deal, and he does. The commanders unites the other twelve clans to join forces against the Mountain. Bellamy informs her that the reapers are created by the mountain men but they could be saved with proper medical treatment and detox. Though that would have to wait for the rest of the Arkers to arrive.

It takes several days, much longer than Bellamy would have liked, before a solid plan is out into motion. They take out the Mountains power using the dam and have an army posted at the door. While the warriors up for t distract the viewers, Bellamy, Lincoln, and a select few other fr Lexa's choice, go in the tunnels and force their way in.

In the beginning it was a solid plan. Once in they could cause enough distraction with the guard's inside, along with them trying to fix the power, and Bellamy and the warriors could rescue everyone inside.

If only the plan was set in stone and the deal kept.

The tunnels were too overrun with reapers, and they couldn't make it inside without too much of a ruckus. Which left Bellamy and Lincoln to go in themselves. Lincoln got away in time while Bellamy was lined up, only it didn't go as they planned. Bellamy was taken in for harvest and there was nothing anyone could do. He was on his own.

He was placed in a small cubic cage with steel bars. He shoved against them as much as he could, but it was no use. He was trapped.

Clarke appears in time to tell him to stay calm, she would come up with something. Reluctantly he sighs and simmers done while she disappears again, but both knew there wasn't anything she could tangibly do.

The longer she was gone the longer Bellamy grew restless. He needed to get out of his cage. Now. He shakes the bars to get the attention of a guard and attempts to lunge, but the quick shock lash takes him by surprise, and Bellamy is rendered unconscious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little cliffhanger lol More soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while with updates, work and life has been complete chaos! And you may have noticed chapters have updated...again lol It keeps dragging out and I don't want chapters 2k each, therefore, we have another separation. But, with that all said, I do hope you all enjoy this new chapter! :)

"Given the new treatment options to follow in several days time, the bleeding will not be necessary any longer." A woman says as she stands in the middle the hallway.

"If we don't need the savages then what do we do with them?" A second voice asks.

"Finish them off. Use what treatments we can get out of them. Then dispose of the remains."

Clarke clenches her first at the two Mount Heather officials, the woman a doctor and the man a guard. They were discussing the lives of people as of they don't matter. As if they weren't human beings but simple blood bags to use when needed. It was sickening. And with what she has seen happening to Bellamy's people... It only grew worse.

They were drilling into the delinquents as if it had no consequence. Killing then without a second of a thought. It was barbaric and cruel. _And they call grounders savages..._ She thinks bitterly as the two walk separate ways. Clarke needed to help Bellamy escape and save his people before it was too late.

Nothing the doctor or guard left behind would be useful enough information to pass onto Bellamy. The only thing she had to go on was the Mountain men were killing what remained of the hundred. With a frustrated groan, Clarke storms away and finds her way back to the hidden room her people and Bellamy were caged in. But she never expected to find what she now has discovered...

Bellamy hanging upside down and drained of his blood.

"No, no, no!" Frantically her eyes skim every inch of the room for a solution, anything that could help her save Bellamy. His people needed him, she needed him. And this was no way to die; Clarke would know.

The grounders remaining their cage were groaning and whimpering, their bodies broken down and drained. Not many had much life left in them at all. With a heavy heart Clarke knows what she must do. She inhales deeply and focuses on the energy surrounding her, the life force itself. 

Their misery will end Bellamy a mission will continue.

With as much concentration as Clarke can muster, she heaves a deep breath a chances one last glance at Bellamy, then nothing. The room is completely silent- aside from the machine wiring hooked up to Bellamy. With hope in her heart, Clarke reaches out smashes a red button, lowering him to the ground. With what energy she has left, she rips the cords from the machine, the morphine keeping Bellamy unconscious and blood being drawn halt to a stop.

"Bellamy..." She croaks as she moves away and rushes to his side. "Bellamy!" Her hand phases right through as she reaches out to stroke his cheek. Just as fear and doubt creep into her heart, a hazy groan grasp her attention. Bellamy was waking up. "Oh thank God."

Bellamy's eyes flutter open and land on Clarke, her smile the first thing he sees. "Hey." His voice is raspy and he's still dazed from the drug, but Clarke smirks anyway. Her lips turns up in a smile as she tilts her head in the direction of the exit. They still have a mission to complete.

"Come on. Its time to save your people." It only takes a moment for her words to settle before he realizes where he is and snaps into action.

"Did you find out where they were? Are they okay?" He stutters, grabbing a set of clothes he finds in a locker nearby. Clarke gulps, hesitating to answer him, and it doesn't go unnoticed either. "Clarke...?"

"You aren't going to like this." At this he stops mid-motion as he puts on a guard's jacket. Something in his composure making her sigh. She has to tell him. "They're killing your people. Taking bone Marrow. The rest of mine-" She chokes slightly, "Will be finished off and tossed aside. We have to do something now, before its too late."

"Then lets get going."

The pair leave the room cautiously, Clarke leading the way to a vent to see his people; and it wasn't a pleasant sight. Bellamy's jaw tightens as Harpers screams pierce the air around them. They needed a plan and they needed it now! But before either could say or thinking of anything, The president marches in with Jasper and a guard, the woman scientist stopping her task. 

"Mr. President, I can exp-"

"Release them all right now!" The guard follows his orders and unstraps Harper while Jasper unlocks Monty's cage. "Grab the rest of your friends. You're going home."

"But sir-"

"I'll deal with you later." Wallace says, his tone dripping venom. "Take me to my son."

Clarke and Bellamy exchange a glance before fleeing the tunnels and finding the others walk in the dorms to pack and leave. If only things would have stayed so simple. An alarm echoes through the hall and the dorm seals shut, trapping the delinquents inside. One look at Clarke and Bellamy knew something was wrong. Something major has changed.

Clarke nods swiftly- her form much more solid than he remembers- and she's gone. She searches for any answers she could give to Bellamy, any explanation on why his people whom where being freed are now imprisoned. And what she finds is more twisted than before. Cage has betrayed his father, locked him away, and plans to take the delinquents one by one until their is no bone marrow left to take. If Clarke and Bellamy don't think of something soon, all of his people will die.

She rushes back to Bellamy's side, finding him hiding in a hall near the dorms to keep a close observation. It only took on look at her for him to know it was bad. And it only grew worse when she had begun to explain.

"How the hell am I going to get them out now?" He groans. Clarke shrugs as she looks around the corner, finding more guards as they take another delinquent. 

"Stay here." Is all she says before making her way inside the dorms. The delinquents have banded together to fight off the Mountain Men, but it was no use. They took Fox with them. "Dammit!" Just as she was about to leave, Clarke glances at the young adults faces. Fear, anger, and defeat setting in. Bellamy was right- how can they get them out before its too late?

And then an idea forms.

With a smirk Clarke dashes from the dorm to the hall where Bellamy stood, anxiety edged in his features. From the strange look on her face he knew she came up with something, now they must execute it perfectly. 

When the guards barge in again to take another hostage, Bellamy will be with them in disguise. They will think nothing of it while Bellamy pulls Jasper aside and hands him a gun, telling him to create a diversion long enough for the rest to scatter. Clarke will find them and Bellamy and Jasper will help them escape through the tunnels.

Simple. That is if the plan were to work as it was needed...


	7. Chapter 7

In the beginning all is seamless. Bellamy pretends to be on of the guards as he pulls Jasper aside in 'defense' and hands him a weapons' discreetly. The diversion is a success and the delinquents over power their captures, escaping through the level to safety. Maya's dad and dozens of others never believed in the 'treatment 'option given, and killing innocent teens was no better. Several of the delinquents were displaced into groups, safe form the guards and ready to be moved to the tunnels. But just before Bellamy could reach the next group, two dead bodies lie on the floor by the door. Thee two people who had sworn to protect the groups of six now splayed dead.

The guards have found them.

"What'd we do now?" Clarke asks, glancing at their surroundings. Not a single person near.

"I don't kn-" Just as Bellamy speaks, however, movement catches his eye from the side. On instinct he reaches for his weapons, only to stop midair as he sees a familiar face. "Monty?"

He freezes on the spot before sighing in relief. "Bellamy."

"Where are the others that were with you? Do you know where they were taken?" He asks, and it wasn't hard to see the guilt stricken look in the young engineer's eyes.

"No, I didn't see where they took them. When I saw the guards I hid as quick as I could, then... they killed Mrs. Ryan, took the others." A visible gulp goes down as he remembers everything that happened.

"It's okay, don't worry. We'll get them back." Bellamy places a hand on his friends shoulder in comfort, small but it helps a little.

"How?" Clarke pipes up, wondering how they could manage to save the captured delinquents, not only in time, but discreetly. She was right, of course, they needed a new plan.

Bellamy thinks for a moment, Monty silent as well. "First we need to find out where they're being held, that's step one. Step two is come up with a plan to save them. Sound good?" She nods in agreement, looking around them.

"Wait, I may know a way we can find them." At this both Bellamy and Clarke turn towards him. "The control room. I could hack the system and find the surveillance footage of where they're being held."

"Lets go."

Bellamy leads the way, keeping his hat low for disguise and Monty hidden behind him. Clarke scouts ahead, being dead having some perks it would seem. She warns when others are near and calls when the coast was clear, making the mission much easier then it would have been. They reach the control room in record time. Since the levels were on lock down the room was empty, making it easy to slip un unnoticed.

Monty quickly takes a seat at the control chair and types away, bringing up live footage of every room in the mountain. It only took a few moments before they found what they were looking for-only in the worst way possible- and each of them tense. They were drilling relentlessly into them, one by one.

"No...." Monty croaks as they take Jasper from his chains next. Bellamy looks around for a solution and takes a huge risk. The radio.

He calls Emerson and grabs his attention. Bellamy gives him a discrete order to hand it over to Cage, if not the whole level would be irradiated. Clarke nearly chokes at the idea, and Monty's eyes widen. They were not expecting him to go this far. When Cage answers the call the chat leads to no where. The only way to free the people Bellamy cared about was to threaten the life of someone Cage cared for.

In an instant Bellamy dropped the radio and asks Clarke to find Wallace, which she agrees. Monty, though confused, watches as his leader paces back and forth, keeping Cage and Emerson in sight through the cameras.

When Clarke returns Bellamy only stays long enough for her to tell him where the former president was. He was on the same level they were in quarantine. Bellamy storms out of the control room, gun on hip, as he makes a run for it. Monty stills in his seat and pulls up the surveillance to follow him, knowing full well what he was planning.

When Bellamy returns he has Wallace by his arm, radio in hand.

"Tell him to stand down. Now!" Bellamy tosses the radio at the former president.

"Cage come in." It doesn't take long for the young Wallace to answer.

"Dad? You okay?"

Bellamy lifts his gun and keeps his aim steady. "Tell him to stop killing my friends or this will get much worse."

"If I do that, it would be the end of our people." Wallace replies, radio in hand.

"And is he doesn't that means the end of mine. And I won't let that happen. Now tell him to stop the damn drilling!"

The room stills with silence, the tension dragging on as it rises. Monty doesn't move a muscle at the scene while Clarke steps towards Bellamy's side. She reaches out a hand to his, lingering above his wrist. He doesn't want to do this, its obvious given the shake of his hand. Bellamy's not a killer, she knows this, and she won't let him have anymore blood on his hands. Not like this. Not alone.

"Hey, its okay. I'm here." Bellamy stops for a moment and breaks his stare, looking to the woman beside him. With a deep sigh he closes his eyes and shoots. Cage can be seen panicking on his end, knowing his father was now gone. He throws the radio and orders for the drilling to continue with no mercy.

All watch on screen as the horror unfolds. Clarke looks away, a faint light falling as if it were a tear. Bellamy's jaw clenches as he looks away, cursing under his breath. And Monty... his cool finally breaks. Bellamy notices and snaps into action, asking if he could irradiate the level. if they do so they could save Jasper and everyone else just in time. Monty shakes out of his revere of fear and nods.

"Do it." Is all Bellamy says and Monty Monty shakes his head, pulling himself together, and starts the process. 

When he's done he points to a lever. All he has to do is pull. He has to do this, for his people. Bellamy gulps as he looks upwards at the surveillance, innocent and guilty alike. He didn't ask for this, no one did, but its a matter of survival. To protect those he cares for. He must. Bellamy's gaze flickers to Clarke, her presence needed.

"I have to save them." As Bellamy mutters this Clarke stiffens beside him, those words echoing though her mind as a wise, kind, man had said them before. Her father.

The mountain has been taking so much and for too long, and Jake Griffin wanted to do something about it, but he never succeeded. The mountain took his life. Just before they had taken Clarke's. And now here she was, life after death, standing beside a man echoing the very words her father had said so long ago. Jake Griffin may not have succeeded in his mission, and Clarke would be damned if she let the same happen to Bellamy.

"Together." She lays her hand over his, though not quite touching his own.

Its then he notices the much more solid shape in her form; her color more vibrant than before. However there wasn't much time to dwell on what that meant, and Clarke wasn't offering an explanation of her own either. With a small shake of his head he looks down at the lever in his hand, the at Clarke. She stays close and hovers her hand over his own, all of the reassurance he needs.

When he pulls the lever she starts to glow brighter and brighter until he has to shield his eyes. In a flash, the light is gone but Clarke is there looking more solid than ever. In fact, she looks positively human now. He reaches out to touch her, forgetting that he shouldn't be able to for a moment, and is shocked when she grasps his hand.

Her skin was solid and warm, flush with his own. He squeezes it lightly and she does the same in return. Clarke was in fact solid and tangible. Bellamy's brow furrows as he keeps the grip on her hand, and the words finally leave his tightened throat.

"You.. You're real? This is actually happening?" Clarke smiles happily, a tear escaping down her cheek. And Bellamy wasn't much different. "How?"

She explains she was able to use the life force of the dying mountain men to power her return to the living. And with that a grin blossoms on Bellamy's fate. Who could have guessed such a dark turn of events could restore life? Bellamy doesn't respond to her explanation, instead he grabs her up in a huge hug, holding tight with a crushing force. She was finally real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't much proofreading in this chapter, so I apologize for any mistakes y'all find :) I hope you all enjoy though!


End file.
